splatterfandomcom-20200213-history
The city is burning
The city is burning is a level that takes place in the city heading west. This level has a side objective and many secrets compared to other levels. Overview Starting off, Max is given access to various ammunition pick-ups to replenish his stock from the boss fight in the previous level. A soldier will tell Max to deliver a message to a Major Kruster on the other side of the level to the west. Continuing west, Max will arrive at a school with many rooms, although the school does not need to be explored as Max simply needs to get to the yard behind it. The school yard itself is a gauntlet, trapping Max within its perimeter and causing waves of monsters to attack. A table in the south of the yard provides a health pack and flares to provide defensive power. As waves are defeated, ammunition pick-ups will appear near the corners of the yard. After escaping the yard, Max will arrive at a street where a small militant group in a vehicle will drive through slowly, gunning down any zombies that get near. Despite being an ally, allowing Max to make contact with the car will damage him, likely from being run over. The car can be followed for protection and will eventually reach the meeting point at the other train station. Once there, Major Kruster asks Max to look for refuges at a factory to the north of the meeting point. This side quest is optional but leads to the final weapon in the game, the laser rifle. Going north, the factory entrances will be closed or barricaded leaving the only entrance at the northwest corner of the map past a burning trailer. Once inside, the refugees will barricade Max in when they think he might be a threat until Jenny discovers it's Max who has come to save them. Jenny's car had apparently broken down while she drove to the city to collect supplies, leading her to become trapped in the factory. The basement to the south of the entrance contains invisible monsters that will ambush Max. They can be defeated with enough fire power and the room has many useful pick-ups. Max can navigate through the factory and the refugees will follow. They are fairly well-armed, allowing them to make quick work of zombies in groups. Once they reach the outside, Jenny will request Max defeat the worms with Max scoffing at Jenny's gender stereotype of fearing insects. After defeating the worms and opening the gate to freedom, a large group of zombies will be waiting just outside and the refugees will gather in front of the gate to gun them down as they come. Allowing Jenny to get killed will automatically cause the player to lose. The missile launcher can make quick work of the horde. After leading the group of refugees back to the meeting point, Max will introduce Major Kruster to Jen and grant Max access to the laser rifle, the final weapon in the game. At this point, Max can leave through the western exit of the camp and go south, ending the level. Secrets Achievements Trivia * This level has the largest amount of secrets, with a total of six. *When the dialogue between Jenny's discovery of Max and warning Max not to go into the basement overlap, a bug may occur where Jenny follows Max and forgets the refugees. Once they reach the meeting point, Jenny will go back for the remaining refugees and, after enough time, come back to Max and continue following him. Unfortunately, the rest of the refugees will have likely become stuck behind a wall. Regardless, the laser rifle will still be given to Max and the level can be completed. Category:Stages